


Unfit For Duty

by misc



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I have no clue what im even doing dont look at me, Sick!Kirk, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misc/pseuds/misc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kirk refuses to admit he is sick until he is literally dragged to the medical bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfit For Duty

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weakness for star trek and a weakness for hurt/comfort sickfics so this was unavoidable. I'm not even sorry.

Kirk rubbed a hand over his eyes and groaned softly to himself. For the last few days, he’d been feeling off, and he was trying to hide it from his crew, but as he felt worse and worse, that got increasingly harder to do.  


The moment Uhura entered the bridge, she could sense that something was wrong. Kirk was far from his usual electric self as he slumped over in his chair, silent, with his head down. She crossed to him quickly and gently touched his shoulder.  


His head snapped up too fast and the movement sent a wave of pain across is temples, causing a hand to leap to his forehead. “What?”  


“I asked if you were feeling alright, Captain.”  


He blinked hard in an attempt to clear his mind and offered her a weak smile as compensation for his prior panicked movements. “Yeah, never better.”  


She narrowed her eyes and looked him up and down quickly, before speaking in a softer voice. “Are you sick? When was the last time you slept?”  


“No, I’m not sick, don’t be ridiculous.” He responded, determinedly ignoring her second question. Even as he said the words they seemed childish, since there was really no point in denying it anymore. Shifting away and trying not to wince, he refused to make eye contact with her.  


“Have you talked to Doctor McCoy?”  


“No, he’ll just overreact. Look, I’m fine. Okay?”  


“No you’re not. Come on, let me take you to the medical bay.”  


“Uhura, I can’t go anywhere now, were about to-”  


“Mr. Spock or Mr. Sulu will be more than capable of taking care of your duties. Come with me, even laying down will make you feel better.”  


He wanted to tell her that that was unnecessary, and that he was fine, but the dizziness that coursed through him when he stood proved that he was far from it. She reached out and grabbed one of his wrists to steady him as he stumbled forward, causing him to flush red with embarrassment.  


“Come on.” She said again as she helped him stand, put her arm around him and led him down the hall.  


“Where are we going?” He asked, his voice tired and hoarse.  


“I can’t carry you all the way to the sickbay, so just to your quarters.” Uhura’s voice was strained from the effort of keeping him upright, as he at least two times bigger than she was she was. Kirk noticed this and forgot his own pain momentarily in the guilt.  


“You don’t have to carry me.” He tried, and failed, to stand all the way up. If only his legs weren’t so goddamned sore. In fact, he couldn’t remember ever feeling this exhausted and achy, and wondered vaguely if he was dying. He could feel her continuing to struggle beside him, and shame rushed him again. “Sorry.” He muttered. “You don’t have to do this.”  


“I do, actually. You’re my captain and my friend. It’s just a little bit further, anyways, and then I’ll go get Doctor McCoy.”  


The last hallway seemed the longest, and when the door to his quarters finally slid open, he quite literally collapsed on the bed and resisted the urge to curl into a ball. “Thanks.” He offered, breathing heavily and still feeling fairly embarrassed about the whole situation.  


“Stay here. I’ll be right back.”  


Kirk wanted to tell her that there was really no chance of him going anywhere, but she had already run off and he was too tired anyways.  


By the time she returned about ten minutes later, he had fallen asleep in a completely ungraceful position, but at the sound of his door opening, he jumped awake with a yell. His head was pounding violently and his mouth was dry, and for a second he wondered if he was hungover, before his eyes cleared and his memory straightened itself out. Bones and Uhura were standing over him talking, but their voices seemed far away and muted. He could make out a note of concern in their words, and struggled to sit up, hoping he looked better then he felt. Bones was kneeling down beside him, looking at him with eyes heavy with concern.  


“Jim? Can you hear me?”  


“Yeah, wh-”  


“Good.” Bones cut Kirk off before he could finish, and turned, to address Uhura, who was looking on anxiously from the corner. “He’s going to be fine. Go tell Spock about what’s happened. I’ll take care of him from here.”  


She nodded and turned, ponytail swinging as she dashed out the door.  


Bones turned and rummaged in a bag before turning back to his patient, clutching with a hypospray in his fist.  


Kirk’s eyes widened at the notorious devise as Bones grabbed his shoulder. “This is probably going to hurt a little.” Bones deadpanned, before quickly pressing the hypospray against Kirk’s neck.  


“Ow! God dammit-”  


His protest was cut off suddenly as his eyes rolled back and he collapsed back against the bed. 

*****

When he woke up, he was laying on the stiff sheets of the sickbay. He sat up quickly, and grunted in pain as the room spun under him and he fell back down. When the floor stopped moving, he moved back up, slowly, rubbing his eyes.  


Bones appeared around the corner and crossed his arms as he walked towards the young captain. “Oh good, you’re up.”  


Kirk ran a hand through his slightly damp hair. “What happened?”  


“You almost killed yourself because you were too stupid to tell anyone that you were sick.”  


“I didn’t think it was a big deal.”  


Bones rolled his eyes in a manner that suggested he was wondering how Kirk had ever managed to become captain of a star ship. “Well, next time, tell someone so you can get treated before it gets to this point.”  


“What’s wrong with me?” Kirk asked pathetically, ignoring his friend’s harsh words.  


“You have a fever.”  


Kirk waited for the rest of the diagnosis, but when it never came, he shook his head. “Just a fever?”  


“Yeah, but if you weren’t sleeping and weren’t seeking treatment, its not surprising it got as bad as it did. “  


“Well, how long do I have to stay here then?”  


“Until you’re better. I gave you medication, and your temperature is already dropping back to normal, but you need to rest up and get your strength back."  


“How long, though? I can’t stay here; I have to go back to the-“  


“You’re not going anywhere. You’re not going to be much use as a captain in this state anyways. Spock has taken over for you and you are relieved of duty until you are feeling better.”  


The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Kirk gave in in and flopped back against the bed.  


“Good. Now wait there, I have some more tests to take.”  


“Please no” Kirk murmured as he rested his hands over his eyes.  


“I heard that. You’re lucky I still take care of you at all.”  


Kirk laughed, but ended up coughing, so he fell silent and let himself drift back off into a doze before he was forced to wake and was subjected to the work of Doctor McCoy.


End file.
